Office for National Security
The Office for National Security '('ONS) also known as Section 31 'is an intelligence and security organisation in the Federal Government of the Crysantheum Empire, responsible for security by gathering, processing and monitoring information. For the purpose of defending the nation from both foreign and domestic threats. Unlike the Office for National Intelligence, which seeks to gather information for the purpose of counterintelligence and counter insurgency purposes, the Office for National Security seeks to stop any threats before they can be acted upon, thereby preventing catastrophe before it manifests. Agents are bound to absolute secrecy and it is rumoured that they abandon their identities entirely and dedicate themselves fully to the organisation Originally created from the 31st Section of the royal guard (hence the other name, Section 31), the Emperor at the time, Ignatious II, sought to create a force loyal only to the monarchy who would enforce their law against their enemies. After several centuries, the organisation has become more loyal to the state rather than the monarchy, following the Republic Referendum, the organisation has been completely re-branded. The organisation is controversial in nature, although little is known about it. It is speculated that the organisation has a loop-hole it exploits in the constitution in order to commit heinous human rights violations for the sake of national security. Rumours include torture, prolonged interrogation, active espionage, murder and use of biological and chemical weaponry. The organisation has officially denied these rumours and insists it is merely a defense office. No government has officially acknowledged or denied the existence of Section 31 and it's true agenda. History The organisation now known as the Office for National Security officially began at some point during the early reign of Ignatious II. This Emperor was particularly paranoid about conspirators who sought to overthrow him and claim his throne, therefore he ordered members of his Royal Guard to keep 'tabs' on certain members of the aristocracy. When the Emperor discovered that members of his Royal Guard had a particular talent for intelligence gathering, he decided to make an organisation dedicated to the protection of the throne (and later, the realm) by utilising espionage. He took the 31st section of his Royal Guard, and made them into an intelligence unit. This '31st Section' was particularly effective at dismantling plots and threats. Eventually they were made an entirely separate entity from the Royal Guard, they were given funding and allowed to operate semi-independently, still swearing allegiance to the crown. Section 31, as it was now known, hired the smartest and the strongest into their field. Swearing agents to absolute secrecy. Eventually, as the organisation evolved over the decades, the agency became much more strict, going further underground. 31 had a laboratory that develops highly advanced technology and weaponry, a laboratory that is rumoured to still exist today. It is because of this that 31 held the record as the most effective, advanced and ruthless intelligence organisation in the world. Following the Republic Referendum, the existence of 31 became government knowledge, and in order to avoid protests, the new government ordered 31's dissolution. However, President Blacksmith secretly re-founded the organisation. Under the ''Defense of the Realm Act, 1999, The President created two new intelligence organisations, The Office for National Intelligence (ONI) and The Office for National Security (ONS), the latter of which is believed to be the re-branded Section 31. These rumours are fuelled by the fact that the majority of the assets possessed by Section 31 became the property of the Office for National Security. Such as Zancudo Military Air Base, which although officially is a military installation, it is widely known to be operated by 31 and now the ONS. Buildings '''ONS Building Officially, since the founding of the ONS, it has been publicly based at the ONS building at 45 Olympus Way, on the south bank of the Charleston River, in The Capitol. A tall skyscraper with one-way windows and accented with grey concrete, the building was designed by Lord Dartmouth, whom was contracted by the ONS and remains a principle member of the organisation to this day. He designed the building to be suited to administration and to be absolutely secure. The building is reportedly made of an unknown material that is extremely blast-resistant, in the event of terrorism. The ONS refuse to officially reveal the makeup or layout of the building for security reasons. In 2001, the newly created National Audit Office undertook an inspection of the facilities in order to determine cost-effectiveness. The Office found that the building was inadequately designed for it's purpose, leading many conspiracy theorists to believe that the building is hollow and is no longer actively used by the organisation, this has been denied by the ONS. Zancudo Military Air Base The Zancudo Military Air Base is officially a military installation, which is claimed to be owned by the Air Force. However, it has been reported that the base is under the ownership and operation of Section 31, and later the ONS. The base is a standardised airfield, however there is a secondary facility buried within the mesa. The base is located in the Zancudo desert, and is contained within a mesa. The base is near the small town of Desertside. Leadership The organisation is led by a Director, whom is nominated by the board of administrators and is appointed by the President (previously, the Monarch appointed the Director of 31). The following is a list of directors of the ONS and Section 31. 1862-1864: Commander Damian Hawkings 1864-1870: Brigadier Humphrey Alton 1870-1882: Brigadier Lazlo Marcus 1882-1906: Brigadier, later, Director Alexander Filroy 1906-1920: Director Stanley Paris 1920-1921: Director Gilroy Johnson 1921-1930: Director James Gray 1930-1946: Director Jack Alexander 1946-1960: Director Horacio Barton 1960-1985: Director Yardley Simpson 1985-1998: Director Stanley Carroll 1998-1999: Director David Pickens 1999-Present: Director Alphonse Jackson Command structure Director: '''Alphonse Jackson '''Deputy Director: '''Alexandra Little '''Assistant Director/Captain of internal affairs: '''David Douglas '''Captain of the Interrogation Department: '''Genevieve Ross '''Captain of the Department of Information '''Head of Facilities: '''Paul Robinson